Elden Grove (Quest)
Labyrinthian is the third main quest of . Quick Walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision *Travel to the city of Elden Root, in the province of Valenwood *Speak with Queen Ulandra and accept her quest to deter Selene *Obtain the Heart of Selene in Selene's Web *Return to the Queen *Travel to the Elden Grove *Obtain the Third Piece of the Staff of Chaos Walthrough Vision "I would congratulate you on retrieving the second piece of the Staff of Chaos, but dire portents have I seen. The third piece of the Staff lies somewhere in the Elden Grove, ancient home of the Elves. The Elden Grove is said to be the birthplace of the sacred First Tree, that which gave life to all the forests on the continent of Tamriel. Its location has been a closely guarded secret, so guarded in fact that many believe that even the Elves have forgotten its true location. Considering that there are only three provinces that hold any of the Elven people, your search should not be too difficult. Find the Elden Grove and recover the third piece of the Staff. I wish you well on your quest..." After recovering the Second Piece of the Staff of Chaos, Ria Silmane again contacts the Eternal Champion, praising their skills. The deceased sorcerer discovered the location of the Third Piece, the lost land of Elden Grove, which is said to be the birthplace of all trees in Tamriel. Queen Ulandra Asking citizens will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the city of Elden Root, the capital of Valenwood province. The Bosmer Queen Ulandra will propose a deal with the Eternal Champion: the High Priestess of Shagrath, the God of Spiders, Selene, recently delivered an ultimatum to Valenwood's establishment, the Bosmer people should surrender their land or be exterminated. The Queen begs the Eternal Champion to stop Selene in exchange of Elden Grove's location. After accepting the deal, the dungeon Selene's Web will be marked on the map. It is advisable to carry potions and good equipment, for Selene's Web is infested with Spiders, who will attack in group and have the ability to paralyze their opponents. Selene's Web Selene's Web is southeast of Elden Wood, it is a medium sized dungeon with two levels. The First Level has a locked door which leads to the Second Level, the key remains on an island in the center of the dungeon. However, it is possible to use the spell Passwall to break the walls and enter the door without the key. The Second Level is more complex, it is divided into four parts, the Heart of Selene is on the central area, which is locked. The key is on the southeast area, surrounded by walls and guarded by Wraiths and Barbarians. It is easier to jump the walls using the mouse to make a better approach. After obtaining the Key, open the door on the central area and take the Heart of Selene. The item must be delivered to Queen Ulandra in Elden Root. Exchange Give the Heart of Selene to Queen Ulandra, then she will fulfil her part of the exchange and inscribe the location of Elden Grove on the map. Before going to Elden Root, it is advisable to take potions of fire resistance or have the spell Resist Fire, as Wraths will be encountered, and their fire attacks are devastating. Elden Grove Elden Grove is located southwest of Valenwood. The First Level is a great and complex dungeon surrounded by fog, the door is on the southeast area of the map. The Second Level is as complex as the First, however without fog but with stronger enemies. Wolfs roam on the First Level, it is extremely easy to get lost without a map, the door to the Second Level is marked as a blue square on the map. An easy way to reach Second Level is walking on the southern areas of the map and then entering on the corridors which lead to the door, however there are Wraiths and Ghosts who are close to the passages. The Second Level is an underground area with rivers surrounded by terrain. On this area Rats, Zombies and more Wraiths roam the corridors and make the way to the Third Piece dangerous. The Third Piece remains on the northeast corner of the map, on an island, surrounded by Wraths. Upon reaching the door which guards the Third Piece, a riddle will be given. However, it is possible to use, again, the spell Passwall to skip the riddle. Riddle :"My second is performed by my first, '' :''And, it is thought, :A thief by the marks of my whole, :Might be caught. :Who am I?" The answer is'' ''"Footsteps". Inside the room the Third Piece of the Staff of Chaos will be waiting to join the other parts. However, it is not possible to get out by the same way the Eternal Champion entered. On the upper side of the way to the entrance, there will be a secret passage (which can be seen on the map, marked as a red square) which will give another riddle. Riddle :"This hollow shall be your tomb, for there :is no other passage out. Should you answer :correctly, you are free. Should you not, :prepare to join this lost souls of Elden Grove. :''-'' :"Elvish mithril and Argonian silver, crumble I can. '' :''But first, I improve all created by man. :I devour all things, :Bird and beast, serfs and kings, :Though my pace is even, men curse my speed, :Wishing I were lazier in their hour of need. :I can creep and crawl, or rush, even fly. :I am all thou hast. Tell me, who am I?" : The Answer is "Time". The door will open and it will be possible to get out of Elden Grove. Ambush "Why do you choose to align against me when it is obvious that I will destroy you? Even as each piece of the Staff comes into your possession it becomes easier to find you, and I have done just that. Face my creatures, if you dare. I am through toying with you..." Once more, Jagar Tharn will contact the Eternal Champion and will send his servants to recover the piece. Trivia *Selene does not appear in Selene's Web. *Queen Ulandra says Valenwood does not have how defend itself and Bosmer are not fighting people. However, in the next games, the Empire protects Valenwood and the Bosmer are described as the best archers of all Tamriel. *Selene's Web also appears in , while Selene appears as a giant spider. : : Category:Arena: Quests